Hysteria
by Jules Nott
Summary: Lucy sufre un accidente que le hace perder la memoria temporalmente; en el tiempo que tiene, sin memoria alguna de lo que había sucedido ni qué le causó aquel accidente, va descubriendo su realidad y muchos errores que debieron quedarse enterrados para siempre con aquel golpe que puso en riesgo su vida. Adv: Incesto.
1. Prólogo

Despertó algo sobresaltada como si hubiera soñado una vida entera. Estaba preocupada, por instinto, una corazonada le decía que algo estaba mal pues estaba en San Mungo, conocía aquella construcción desde aquel día cuando apenas tenía cinco años en el que fue internada por los resultados de un juego de quidditch violento con sus amigos. Intentó levantarse pero con un mareo cayó nuevamente a la almohada, mirando hacia el techo, deseando que alguien estuviese ahí, para ella, pues se sentía bastante mal; Cerró los ojos e intentó pensar en algo, aunque no se le venía nada a la cabeza, a penas recordaba las caras de su madre, bella, ojiverde, pálida y preocupada; su padre, rígido, ceñudo, taciturno; su hermana, ¿Cómo era su rostro? Como una manzana, pero… ¿Por qué no podía verla tan bien en su mente? ¡Era Molly! Molly, como su abuela, sí, y su padre era… Percy, Percy y Audrey, sus padres, bien, ¿Qué le pasaba en el coco últimamente?

Se fue durmiendo a medida que fue asociando algunos pocos nombres, aunque lo único que pudo hacer luego de identificar a sus padres y hermana fue recordar a sus abuelos… Lo demás quizás había pasado a la historia.

—Hola, preciosa —despertó viendo la cara de su padre tan cerca que podía contar sus pecas, sonrió, por fin hallando algo familiar en todo lo que había pensado ayer, tenía que contarle las locuras que ocurrieron ayer en su cabeza, él podría explicarle por qué estaba tan rara y sobre todo, por qué estaba en ese lugar— ¿Cómo estás?

—Medio podrida —se sentó con cuidado— Papá, tengo que contarte algo.

—¿Ah sí? —Percy la miró con atención, los doctores le habían dicho que debía observarla bien pues podría haber tenido una secuela luego de la caída que sufrió— Cuéntame.

—Bueno… —se acercó como si fuera confidencial, Lucy parecía una pequeña niña a pesar de tener ya 16 años bien cumplidos recientemente, hacia menos de quince días— A penas puedo recordar la cara de Molly… Ayer estuve pensando mucho, no soy retardada, pero algo pasa, no recuerdo por qué estoy aquí, ni a mi propia hermana, ¿Tengo amnesia? ¿Me volví loca?

—La magia no lo hace todo —él le revolvió el cabello— El doctor Asher me ha contado que debido al accidente pudiste haber tenido algunas secuelas, ya veo, pero debe ser temporal, estas cosas son temporales, fue un golpazo.

—¿Qué? ¿Dónde?

—Hogwarts, no supe bien, solo sé que estabas en unos arbustos, cerca del lago negro, te encontró una de tus amigas, Ellen McDowell, ¿La recuerdas a ella? —Lucy negó— Iré por el doctor para que te revise.

—Bu… Bueno.

Arbustos, lago negro, ¿Ellen? Cerró los ojos con fuerza pero era increíble, no podía recordar nada más que una molesta melodía, o en realidad, no era molesta, era una de sus canciones favoritas, pero sentía como si la hubiese estado escuchando toda la noche y estaba algo cansada de que esa fuera su única memoria fresca… Eso estaba jodidamente mal.

* * *

**Primera historia, perdón por la introducción corta pero luego se viene algo más largo.**

**Saludos.**


	2. Hogwarts, nuevamente

Capítulo 1.

Hogwarts, nuevamente.

La misma muchacha de siempre de vuelta a la escuela, porque luego de unos análisis bastante locos y algunas pócimas que resultaron bastante inútiles, dilucidaron que aquello era temporal y no había mejor remedio que, precisamente, el tiempo. Y volvió a los pasillos del colegio, cruzándose con todo tipo de alumnos, al menos sabía que su casa era la azul, si, y también que tenía el ingenio y la inteligencia intacta, pues pudo entrar sin pensarlo dos veces cuando escuchó el acertijo. Lo que le inquietaba era ver a tantas personas a su alrededor, era como si no tuviera a nadie, y deseaba que alguien saltara de la multitud a decirle que era su amigo, aunque sonara algo penoso.

—Qué bueno que estás ya aquí, Weasley —soltó un tipo palmeándole un hombro, se volteó para decirle alguna cosa pero ya se había ido con otros compañeros, suspiró y volvió a caminar hacia su habitación, la cual sí recordaba, era usual ese recorrido.

"_Dios, quiero mi casa."_ Se encontró entrando al cuarto y siendo rodeada por unos brazos acolchados, según ella, en los cuales se cobijó sintiendo olor a frutas, muchas frutas, algo que le recordó al aroma de su madre.

—Lucy, menos mal que no estás en el cielo —susurró quien la abrazaba separándose de ella, dándole tiempo de analizarla: regordeta, cabello color miel, largo, fino, muy bien cuidado, piel pálida como la cera, ojos color chocolate, pequeños, nariz respingada, rostro sumamente amable, hogareño, ¿Era ella Ellen?

—Ellen —murmuró la ojiverde Weasley algo confundida.

—¿Me recuerdas? —se confundió también su amiga— Tus padres me han puesto al tanto de qué te sucedió, dijeron que no recuerdas ni una jodida cosa, eso está horrible.

—Bueno, me dijeron que tú me encontraste luego de… De ese accidente, y supuse que tenía que haber una Ellen McDowell en esta mini sociedad llamada Hogwarts —Lucy habló acelerada, alzando las manos y sentándose frustrada en la cama— Es terrible no poder acordarte de nada —finalizó con un suspiro, lanzándose a su cama de espaldas.

—Pero sigues siendo la misma —rió Ellen sentándose a su lado— Me preocupé mucho por ti.

—Muchas gracias —Lucy no sabía cómo sentirse, aunque estaba algo conmovida, Ellen debía ser una buena amiga como para hacer tanto por ella, y como para hacerla sentir nuevamente acompañada.

* * *

Historia de la magia, nada bueno, en especial cuando estaba tan distraída y no paraba de hablarle a Ellen para que le dijera cosas sobre los demás, sus conocidos, amigos, todo, aunque su amiga parecía estar bastante aburrida de aquello.

—Hablamos cuando almorcemos —soltó, Lucy gruñó y se echó sobre el pupitre a jugar con su pluma por unos segundos hasta qué:

—¿Cuántos primos tengo? —Ellen se echó a reír.

—Más de treinta... Ok no, pero muchísimos —contestó— Aquí en Hogwarts tus más cercanos son Roxanne, Albus y Hugo.

—Uhm —Lucy sinceramente no podía descifrar sus rostros siquiera.

—¿Nada nada? —su amiga se volteó a verla, ella negó— Voltéate.

Al hacerlo observó a una bola de slytherins y ravenclaws haciendo de todo menos prestar atención a la magistral clase del señor Binns, por sobre todos los muchachos y muchachas, había un estudioso que sobresaltaba: cabeza gacha escribiendo y escribiendo, cabellos desordenados, profundamente negros; sorprendentemente no despegaba su pluma del papel a no ser que se le acabara la tinta y volviera con rapidez a por más.

—Ese ñoño es Albus —explicó la de cabellos miel a Weasley, quien sonrió— Y es un Slytherin genial, siempre lo dices —añadió.

—Debe serlo, los Slytherin aún siguen siendo hostiles, pero él luce dulce —murmuró volviendo la cabeza a la pizarra— ¿Qué hay con Roxanne y Hugo?

—Roxanne va en nuestro curso pero es Gryffindor, creo que luego compartimos una clase con ella, y Hugo es un año menor, así que no tengo idea por dónde anda, pero también es Gry, así que lo podríamos encontrar entre los leones al almuerzo —explicó con gran detalle, Lucy se le quedó viendo con cara de chiste— ¿Qué te ocurre?

—Pensé que no querías seguir hablando sobre esto —explicó curiosa.

—Esta clase ya pasó el límite de lo aburrido, tenía que distraerme con algo —se justificó McDowell rendida.

A la salida de aquella clase, Lucy dejó sus cosas regadas en su pupitre y corrió para alcanzar a Albus, quien ya se iba a su próxima clase con un rubio platinado a su lado charlando animadamente.

—¡Albus! —lo detuvo, él se volteó para verla con sorpresa.

—Lucy, Merlín te viera, ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó siempre cortés, voz quieta y atenta, ella sonrió.

—Muy bien, me alegra verte —de pronto lo estaba apretando como si no hubiera un mañana en un abrazo que no duró mucho.

—En serio, ¿Estás bien? —se aseguró él medio confundido.

—Sí —suspiró y miró al rubio— ¿Te molestaría que le tenga que decir algo a Al... A solas?

—Te espero afuera —salió él con un ademán, su primo, el chico de unos increíbles ojos verde esmeralda le miró aún más intrigado.

—Necesito conocer todo de nuevo —soltó la castaña— Estas secuelas que dejó ese maldito accidente me están volviendo loca, apenas y te recordaba, mi amiga Ellen —la apuntó— Me dijo quien eras, esto está bien podrido.

—No me digas que no recuerdas nada —ella suspiró abatida— Dios, mis tíos debieron avisarles a todos, no vaya a ser que te andes topando con sorpresas por el castillo.

—¿Sorpresas? —se confundió su prima.

—No te preocupes, si quieres nos juntamos en la tarde y vemos qué hacer con esto, o cómo volverte a presentar a la gente que solías frecuentar —sonrió finalmente el chico con cara de circunstancias, Lucy asintió conforme y él se despidió con un ademán.

—¿Y? —Ellen llegó a su lado entregándole su bolso y cosas.

—¿De qué me debería sorprender al saber qué o quién era yo hace unos días? —preguntó calladamente, Ellen ni siquiera suspiró, solo se quedó quieta, le gustaba verla así, sin tener ninguna pista de lo que hace unas semanas venía ocurriendo en la vida de su amiga... Era una historia tan tormentosa que si esa amnesia durara, aunque tuviera al borde de la locura a Lucy, sería para mejor, y habían muchas personas que secundaban esa idea.

* * *

**Espero y les guste, me gustaría saber que piensan también :)**


	3. Mientras dure

Capítulo II.

Mientras dure.

Acababa de terminar su tercer plato de pudín de chocolate, su favorito, escuchando las historias de su primo Albus Potter con entusiasmo, el muchacho se había esmerado en ponerle al corriente de todo lo que ella decía no saber, como por ejemplo que aparte de Ellen, tenía otro buen amigo llamado Alexander Groff, Gryffindor de último año, capitán del equipo de quidditch de su casa desde que James –su primo y hermano de Albus- se fue de la escuela (en realidad se fugó con su novia y ahora vivían en Rumania siendo hospedados por su tío Charlie, pero la cosa es que se fue); también le contó acerca de todos los primos que quedaban en Hogwarts, los que estaban en otro país como los Weasley Delacour y todos los detalles escabrosos de cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera, era bastante imaginativo y loco para contar todo.

—Estoy tan confundida —suspiró ella algo cansada, y es que ya iban a ser las dos de la madrugada y ellos aún estaban ahí sin ser encontrados por el celador o alguien más.

—Me imagino —Albus seguía comiendo pastelitos sin cansarse—Todas estas cosas son temporales, mujer, debió ser el golpazo que te diste en la cabeza, Ellen, aquel día, me contó que había mucha sangre y todo fue bastante traumático para ella, pensó que morirías.

—Wow —Lucy no se podía imaginar la imagen de sí misma, como muñeca de trapo en la hierba frente al lago negro y con la cabeza rota— Sé que el tiempo lo cura todo pero pensé que la medicina mágica era lo que lo curaba todo.

—Aún no hay cura para el cáncer ni entre los magos, no te equivoques…

—Siempre fuiste un inteligentón ¿No?

—O quiero estudiar medimagia y me mantengo al tanto, en serio —rió él— Si estuviera en tu situación aprovecharía de conocer a todos nuevamente, llenarme de primeras impresiones otra vez, sería genial.

—No lo es, quiero saber qué pasó ese día, quiero saber de todos, quiero saber cómo me sentía hasta ese día —se quejó ella algo desesperada, intentando recordar nuevamente con todas sus fuerzas.

—Aprovecha esto como sea, Lu —el chico la miró con seriedad, una seriedad que ella no entendió, pues era como si de verdad hubiera algo más detrás.

—Albus, ¿Tú sabes qué me pasó?

—Solo sé que te rompiste la cabeza —él alzó las manos— Y que ahora estás bien.

—No me digas —ambos rieron— Gracias por ponerme al tanto de todo.

—Cuando quieras…

* * *

Había terminado de enviar una carta a sus padres pidiéndoles disculpas por una notificación que les habían enviado por sus comportamientos, y con las manos y conciencia limpia se iba a ir a desayunar –pues era condenadamente temprano- y se topó con su hermana, la pelirroja explosiva Roxanne, quien lo miraba con cara de querer escupir algo.

—¿Has peleado con tu novio? —le preguntó esquivándola, y comenzaron a caminar juntos.

—Creo que tengo que decirte algo, y no es sobre Nathan —gruñó.

—Dime, entonces —rió Fred con las manos en los bolsillos, despreocupado.

—Lucy está de vuelta y no quiero que te le acerques —paró en seco con una mirada algo perturbada, ¿Por qué nadie le había avisado de aquello? ¿Cómo estaba? No podía hacerle caso a su hermana si quería saber cómo ella estaba, era algo natural— Ella no recuerda absolutamente nada, se rompió en mil pedazos la cabeza y aún piensa que fue un golpetazo, pero perdió la memoria y aún no pueden hacer nada por eso, y creo que todo el mundo que la conoce piensa que fue para mejor.

—Roxy, tu sabes que…

—Yo sé todo lo que pasó porque ella me lo contaba, y aunque ella no recuerde ni lo que me decía, yo no voy a romper la promesa que le hice para decirte todo a ti ahora, solo quiero que estés lejos porque… Diablos, no sé si te has dado cuenta pero Lu cambió tanto por todo esto, todo lo que sucedió contigo, ese error de mierda que aún no les perdono... A ambos —la chica miró al suelo, su hermano sabía que pocas veces Roxanne demostraba mucho lo que sentía pero en ese momento estaba frustrada, algo perdida y triste, por sobre todo, y lo odiaba— Ayer la vi.

—Uhm —no quería seguirla escuchando.

—Ella está radiante y viva —sonrió— No lo eches a perder.

—No lo haré —se miraron por última vez— En serio.

—Confío en ti —lo abrazó fuertemente, como siempre, Roxanne lo adoraba pero jamás le perdonaría todo lo que sucedió ese último año en Hogwarts, y quería que de algún modo este evento afortunado de la amnesia fuera lo mejor para su amiga y prima Lucy, y a la vez para su hermano Fred.

—Gracias —él le besó la cabeza mientras pensaba.

De algún modo llegaría a ella.

* * *

_Tanto dolor, le dolía mucho la cabeza y los ojos, apenas podía abrirlos; caminaba arrastrando los pies por la hierba, la noche parecía tan oscura, quizás estaba amaneciendo, una vez le dijeron que el cielo era más oscuro cuando estaba a punto de amanecer… Caminó entre varios arbustos y árboles hasta llegar a uno, firme, enorme, viejo y con sus viejas botas, resistentes, comenzó a trepar y trepar, lagrimeando, nuevamente._

Despertó sobresaltada y observó que ya era de día, miró a todos lados y no encontró a nadie en su habitación, debieron haberla dejado quedarse ahí, aún cuando tenía clases, se sintió algo culpable, odiaba saltarse clases, era una especie de manía, y más en ese preciso momento en donde por su accidente faltó a muchas.

Suspiró y se sentó en su cama para ver un pergamino con una nota en su mesita de noche.

"_Tus padres me pidieron que te dejara dormir lo necesario, así lo indicó el médico, al parecer._

_Me aseguraré de decirle a McGonnagall que no te asesine por su primera clase, y por si no lo recuerdas, luego de esa viene una entretenida clase de Aritmancia._

_Por favor, desayuna._

_Ellen_"

Sonrió y dejó la nota para ir a darse un baño, tenía aquel sueño –o no sabía lo que era- metido en la cabeza, estaba segura de que era un recuerdo, por supuesto, ella trepó a un árbol, de ahí el accidente, sonaba lógico pero ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso estaba inventándose teorías para justificar lo que falta en su cabeza? ¿Era real aquel recuerdo fresco que acababa de impregnarse allí?

Salió más que apurada porque ya comenzaba la clase de aritmancia y no tuvo tiempo de probar bocado, entonces, recorrió todo el castillo esquivando a cualquiera hasta llegar a su salón, pero antes de entrar, una voz la detuvo:

—Lu —se volteó para ver a un moreno— Soy Fred, tu primo —le informó antes de que preguntara.

—Hola —lo saludó con una sonrisa— Bueno, estoy atrasada, ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Yo… Yo vine a buscar a Roxanne pero olvidé que… No tenía esta clase —titubeó, mentiroso, pero Lucy le creyó cada palabra porque no estaba en condiciones de dudar de nada, si no sabía nada realmente— Es un gusto que estés bien.

—Algo confundida —ella vaciló rodando los ojos divertida— Pero todo en orden, gracias por eso.

—Me preocupaba por ti —le notificó, ella no sabía que él era cercano, así que no supo qué decir, Albus se había saltado mencionar la relación que tenía con el hermano de Roxanne— Bueno, mejor me voy, tengo clases también.

—Oh, bueno, hasta luego —ella iba a abrir la puerta de la sala pero se volteó, viendo a Fred caminar lejos— Fred…

—Dime —se volteó a verla con las manos en los bolsillos.

—¿Tu también eras mi amigo o más bien no te preocupabas de mi vida hasta este minuto? —preguntó de curiosa, él sonrió como si fuera algo muy entretenido, y se tardó un poco en responder.

—Siempre estuve pendiente de ti, que digamos —soltó y se largó.

Lucy entró a clases sin darle importancia a ese asunto, aunque como con cualquier otro nuevo conocido le sucedió, le reconfortaron sus palabras.


	4. La historia

Capítulo III.

La historia.

Alexander abrazó a su amiga en el almuerzo como si hubiera vuelto de la muerte, y no precisamente en forma de zombie –seres fantásticos que le obsesionaban, por cierto-, mientras Lucy sonreía, pues ya conocía a aquel aunque fuera por descripciones pero sentía que debía estar ahí abrazándole para sentirlo de verdad.

—Alex —lo miró, y él a ella, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Merlín, ayer te buscamos por cielo mar y tierra y no te encontramos —Ellen se quejó sentándose a comer, aunque fueran de distintas casas, en la actualidad ya todos se sentaban donde querían para las comidas convencionales, tan solo cuando habían comunicados, cenas especiales y cosas así la gente se reubicaba perfectamente— ¿Dónde diablos estabas?

—Reunión de quidditch, entrenamiento, clases, chicas —explicó él con cara de disculpas— ¿Cómo estás Lucy? Me diste un susto de muerte, y para variar no me permitían visitarte.

—Con tanto historial con el celador y muchos castigos ¿Cómo podrías conseguir el favor de salir de Hogwarts? —Lucy se divertía viendo a sus amigos pelear cuando apareció Fred por la puerta del gran comedor y recordó lo que había sucedido aquella mañana.

—Hoy hablé con Fred —Ellen escupió un pedazo de papa y Alex luego de un silencio comenzó a burlarse de su amiga haciendo un gran circo.

—¿Fred? —preguntó la de cabellos miel— ¿Qué quería? Y ya cállate, Alex, me atoré —añadió.

—Bueno, bueno...

—Fue una charla agradable, nadie me había dicho que también hablaba con él —sus amigos intercambiaron miradas silenciosas que la ojiverde ni siquiera percibió— No me dijo mucho pero fue agradable conmigo.

—Pues bien, quizás qué quiera, ustedes no son cercanos —le notificó Ellen, como si fuera una verdad absoluta— Pero ya sabes, cualquiera se preocupa si apareces viva luego de aquel accidente tan feo —finalizó mirándola con desaprobación.

—Entonces, ¿De verdad no recuerdas nada? —preguntó Alex, pensativo.

—Intento —Lucy se metió un poco de carne a la boca— Y de verdad que lo hago, ayer soñé que trepaba un árbol, bien de noche, quizás tenga que ver con esa noche.

—Relájate por favor, Lu —le pidió Albus llegando al lado de Ellen— Ten, una naranja jugosa, ¿Aún no se te olvida que adoras las naranjas?

—No, no lo olvido, las adoro de niña —la recibió encantada y de repente una idea pasó por su cabeza— Hey, recuerdo mi niñez, ¿Por qué no los recuerdo a ustedes?

—Depende, Molly se casó hace años y se fue de tu casa, tu familia jamás fue apegada a todos los demás Weasley por lo que rara vez tú te juntabas con nosotros, los Potter, o la familia de Hugo, y finalmente, porque Ellen llegó en quinto y a Alex lo conociste por F…

—Porque te dio con una bludger en la cabeza —Ellen finalizó el relato de Albus.

—Estabas tan enojada conmigo —rió el chico naturalmente, Lucy rió también.

—Ya lo creo —comentó.

* * *

Frederick Weasley estaba algo perturbado, la vida de Lucy sin él era totalmente perfecta, Roxanne tenía razón, esa mañana la vio tan bien, ella merecía quedarse así por siempre aunque fuera una amnesia temporal por los daños que sufrió en su cerebro luego de, como ya sabía con detalles escabrosos, destruirse el cráneo cayendo en seco sobre su cabeza desde aquel árbol. No sabía qué sentir, a pesar de todo, pues Lucy no le conocía, y su mirada parecía tan vacía al hablarle, tan amable como quien lo es con un desconocido, tan amable como lo es Lucy con quien se le cruza, porque ella no le puede hacer mal a nadie, de hecho, todo el mal del mundo se lo habían hecho a ella, y ahora que lo había olvidado, parecía ser lo mejor.

Pero eso no le liberaba de culpas, al contrario, le hacía sentir incapaz de volver a presentarse ante ella como cualquier cosa, amigo, primo, persona… Pero los impulsos lo obligaban a pensar en hacerlo, otra vez, y eso era terrible.

_Era su cumpleaños número quince y le llevaba un disco nuevo de su banda preferida –incubus- a su sala común, el mapa del merodeador le había dicho que ella estaba en su habitación y no se había movido de ahí en un buen rato. Raro para ser la cumpleañera que debería estar celebrando esa tarde, pero bueno, Lucy a veces se retraía mucho con la gente, era normal._

_Encontró a un amigo con el que compartía clases de pociones y lo frenó al momento antes de que se perdiera en la sala común con los otros._

—_¡Freddie! —lo saludó dándole la mano el muchacho de gafas._

—_Hola, Ben, oye, ¿Podrías hacerme pasar? Es el cumpleaños de Lu y quiero llevarle un regalo pero no ha salido de su habitación y no sé qué hacer —explicó con cara de problemas, Ben sonrió._

—_Claro, ¿Cómo no te voy a dejar a ver a tu prima? —sonrió y entraron._

_Con algún pretexto tonto, consiguió subir y entrar sigilosamente a su habitación, encontrándola en su cama, en posición fetal, llorando como si no hubiera un mañana. Jamás en su vida la había visto así, y bueno, no es que fueran cercanos, la familia Weasley Rucorn era la más alejada de todas y nunca pudo compartir mucho con ella, pero desde que la empezó a conocer, hace muy poco, le agarró cierto cariño a la ojiverde._

—_¿Lu? —ella saltó como si le hubieran disparado y lo miró con los ojos rojos y arruinados._

—_¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —ella se secó las lágrimas y corrió al baño, a encerrarse, Fred no pudo detenerla._

—_Es tu cumpleaños, tengo un regalo, el mapa… Yo… ¿Qué sucede? —se desencajó él._

—_Fred, no estoy de humor —soltó ella luego de un rato._

—_No creas que no lo notifiqué —suspiró el moreno— Pero no deberías ser maleducada ni niña, así que sal a recibir tu regalo._

—_No es eso —gritó ella encolerizada— Dios —abrió la puerta y lo miró, y él a ella sin decir nada, entonces le extendió su regalo con la mano, el que aceptó; y sin siquiera mirar qué era, lo abrazó con fuerza._

—_¿Qué pasa? —insistió, él no era bueno con la gente triste, no sabía qué hacer cuando la gente se ponía triste y eso era raro, ni siquiera le devolvía el abrazo, solo tenía sus manos suspendidas en el aire hasta que las puso en su cabello y se lo acarició un poco para ver si se calmaba, decían que era efectivo pero Lucy parecía no aliviarse con nada pues comenzó a llorar nuevamente en su pecho. Los espasmos de su cuerpo le notificaron de aquel silencioso llanto._

—_Yo… Yo nunca le he hecho daño a nadie —aseguró entre sollozos, él seguía sin entender— ¿Por qué creen que pueden hacerme lo que quieran? ¿Tan poca cosa soy?_

—_Demonios —murmuró él alejándola de si, odiaba que la gente hiciera dramas absurdos, es decir, ¿Lucy, poca cosa? Ni en otra vida, ella era buena, divertida, inteligente, linda, bastante linda… _

—_Gracias por el regalo, y perdón por molestarte —ella creyó que le había molestado el abrazo y por eso la alejaba, pero él la retuvo de los hombros._

—_No, no, oye, mira, no soy bueno diciéndole cosas a las personas que… No lo sé, tienen problemas, pero nunca digas que eres poco, porque por Merlín, eres mucho —gruñó— Y me tengo que ir —añadió, medio confundido._

—_Gracias —repitió ella tomando el regalo y desgarrando el papel para encontrarse con el CD que tanto había deseado— De verdad —sonrió por primera vez en todo ese rato, Fred la miró y no pudo evitar sonreír también._

—_Aunque no sea el mejor amigo del mundo, si me necesitas…_

—_Ya comprendí —ella se rió de sus torpezas, además._

—_Bueno, entonces, hasta luego —y desapareció de aquel lugar, bastante más que confundido._

"Y ahora nunca más va a mirarme de ese modo, no puede hacerlo, no se lo puedo permitir" pensó terminando de almorzar, perdido en el pasado; y el pasado no te deja por tantas razones, una persona puede sentir tantas cosas por las que se ancla a un pasado mejor, y eso mismo estaba haciendo él, anclarse a esa última sonrisa que le había sacado involuntariamente a Lucy, una de las millones que vinieron después, y sonrió.

* * *

Le dieron un panfleto sobre el baile mientras caminaba por el jardín con Roxanne, ambas iban a ir a ver a Hugo entrenar, el más pequeño de los Weasley recién había conseguido entrar en el equipo de quidditch y estaba emocionado y ocupado en la cancha casi todo el día, es por eso que Lucy no le había visto en todos esos días de "nueva adaptación" como le decía, fastidiada.

—Y ese pelirrojo pecoso y enclenque es nuestro querido Hugo —soltó Roxanne entretenida al ver al muchacho pelear con uno de su equipo por las bludgers y un asunto de desconcentración— Y es bastante peleador, dicen que se parece a su madre en eso… O a Rose.

—¿Rose?

—La inteligentona del clan Weasley —le informó la pelirroja, Lucy asintió— También deberías conocer a la rubia más genial del mundo, pero está en Francia, con el resto de su familia, a veces vienen a pasar los veranos aquí.

—Dominique ¿No? —Roxanne asintió— ¡HUGO BAJA AHORA Y DEJA DE PELEAR! —gritó, llamando la atención del muchacho quien al ver a su prima, la castaña de piel blanquecina Lucy, bajó como un rayo y la abrazó.

—Demonio humano, no vuelvas a hacer algo como eso —gruñó soltándola.

—¿Crees que es mi culpa? ¿Sabes algo? —Roxanne se aclaró la garganta y luego fue a saludar a unos muchachos del equipo de quidditch de Hufflepuff, Hugo y Lucy se fueron a las gradas.

—No, hablaba de preocuparme de ese modo, no lo vuelvas a hacer, no soy bueno controlando los nervios y el quidditch juntos —rió, Lucy le miró con ternura— ¿Cómo estás?

—Bastante bien, queriendo mi memoria de vuelta —el quinceañero le dio unos golpecitos en la cabeza como si estuviera golpeando una puerta.

—Toc, toc, ¿Estás segura? —la muchacha se encogió de hombros— Tengo que volver al campo, fue un gusto verte, deberíamos ir con Ellie y Al a robar comida a la cocina a las cuatro de la mañana como en los viejos tiempos ¿No?

—Acabo de saberlo —ella rió— Pero me encantaría —y lo vio alejarse mientras le echaba una ojeada al panfleto del baile: con pareja, toda la noche, bla, bla… No estaba muy preocupada de eso en ese momento si no en el hecho de que estaba comenzando a notar que todos estaban empeñados en hacerle parecer esa experiencia sin memoria mucho mejor que su antigua vida con todos los recuerdos, algo había mal, y lo averiguaría; Comenzaría a quejarse menos y a actuar más, silenciosamente.


	5. Problema y solución

Capítulo IV

Problema y solución.

Alexander Groff era el mejor amigo de Frederick Weasley II, ambos eran inseparables desde pequeños junto a James, y sabía que a pesar de que los sentimientos de Fred eran una cosa difícil de saber, en ese preciso momento, estaba molesto y frustrado, ya que había estado todo el santo día sin pronunciar palabra, incluso cuando la chica que andaba rondándolo se le acercó a pedirle ayuda en transformaciones, y eso que él también quería algo con ella, pero algo le perturbaba.

—Oye, Freddie, ¿Qué rayos te pasa hoy? —antes de que el muchacho siquiera pudiera pensar en contestarle, una furiosa ravenclaw entró en la sala común de gryffindor sin pedir siquiera permiso, solo aprovechándose de que unos alumnos iban saliendo, y se plantó frente al chico Weasley— ¿Y tú? —se sorprendió luego.

—Quiero hablar contigo —Ellen le habló a Fred.

—Yo no —soltó él— En realidad no es buen momento.

—¿Y es buen momento para andarte apareciendo en el camino de Lucy cuando se te da la gana verdad? —el chico la miró desconcertado— Sí, ella nos contó "Hoy hablé con Fred, es un primo muy amable, ¿Por qué no me dijeron que hablaba con él?" —imitó la callada voz de su amiga— Yo te diré porque TODOS estamos metidos en este plan.

—¿Todos? —se confundió.

—Incluso Alex —le informó la chica, Alex se tapó la cara con una mano, sabía que Ellen odiaba a Fred desde que… Algunos asuntos desafortunados ocurrieron entre él y su amiga, pero no sabía que iba a plantarse en frente de él a decirle cosas que sabía que le dolerían— Eres el culpable de todo lo que le sucedió, SE PARTIÓ LA CABEZA, pudo haber muerto, ¿Te da lo mismo? ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza?

—Por favor, no quiero…

—Aléjate, sea lo que sea que quieras de ella, acepta que siempre fuiste el problema más grande de Lucy, no la maldita solución —Fred tragó, sin saber qué responder, sin saber cómo callarla, pues Ellen se estaba pareciendo a esa vocecita en su cabeza que no paraba de decirle todo el santo día que él tenía la culpa de todo lo malo que le pasaba a la pequeña ojiverde a la que vio desmoronarse y no fue capaz de hacer nada— Por favor —la escuchó suplicarle, entonces se paró de ese sofá y salió de la sala común sin decir palabra.

No iba a dejar que le siguieran metiendo mierda en la cabeza.

—¿A qué le teme? Si todo es su culpa—Albus iba llegando cuando Fred pasó por su lado como un rayo y luego vio a Ellen ahí algo trastornada. Se acercó rápidamente a curiosear.

—¿Qué pa…?

—Ellen anda algo explosiva hoy —Alex comentó encogiéndose de hombros— Querida, tienes que asumir algo: Lucy fue feliz, Fred fue feliz y te lo puedo confirmar, pero las cosas terminan mal, he recibido muchas bofetadas y lloriqueos como para comprobártelo, Lucy tiene una mentecita débil, ella fue la que no comprendió que…

—Eres igual que él —le gritó la ravenclaw a punto de golpearlo pero Albus la contuvo.

—Oye, oye, ¿Qué tal un emparedado enorme? Yo invito —le sonrió.

—Estamos en Hogwarts, la comida es gratis, quizás yo te invite —murmuró la chica de malas pulgas— Pero bueno, no quiero seguir viendo a este tampoco.

—Este tiene nombre —se ofendió Alex aburrido y se fue a su habitación mientras los chicos se iban por algo de comer.

* * *

Lucy había estado toda la mañana revisando algunas de sus estupideces, solía guardar las cosas más importantes en una caja de zapatos bajo su cama así que algo debía haber allí pero solo encontró boletas de hogsmeade, fotos suyas totalmente ebria, fotos con Ellen, Albus, Roxanne cuando se tiñó el cabello color azul, Hugo con peste en la enfermería, más boletas, hojas y flores secas, apuntes viejos de runas antiguas –su ramo favorito- y en el fondo, una foto de Alex rota, en donde salía solo él vestido de quidditch todo sudado con su insignia de capitán reluciendo en su pecho y un brazo rodeándolo, brazo de alguien a quien arrancó de la foto...

—Dime una historia, foto —le habló al pedazo de foto arruinada en donde Alex le saludaba y sonreía constantemente— Gryffindor, compañeros… ¿Quiénes son los integrantes del equipo?

"_Y este año Alex fue nombrado capitán del equipo de Quidditch" _recordó la voz de Albus, ¿Quiénes eran los integrantes actuales del equipo?

Cerró la caja y salió corriendo.

* * *

Habían terminado de comer y estaban saliendo de la cocina con el estómago completamente lleno pero más callados que de costumbre, ya que ellos hablaban hasta por los codos, desde que Lucy le había presentado a Albus a su contraparte femenina –Ellen- había sucedido eso, pero dadas las circunstancias, se habían quedado sin hablar luego de la comida.

—¿Crees que sea manía mía eso de separarla de Fred? —preguntó de pronto ella.

—Es manía de todos, Roxanne hace unos días me comentó que había hablado con su hermano y parece que no le hizo caso, no quiero verla enloquecer así que te pediría que no le dijeras —Ellen asintió— No te preocupes por Lu.

—Es difícil, porque, lamentablemente parecía una niña de once años antes del golpe, la sangre, la desesperación —rió como ida— Pero, creo que tarde o temprano ella misma terminará encontrándolo.

—No se cansa de querer averiguar —Albus le revolvió el pelo— Vele el lado positivo, puede que esta sea la oportunidad para mi querido primo de enmendar los errores, y espero que la sepa aprovechar.

—Es un idiota —soltó ella sin poder contenerse.

—No lo es —le aseguró el ojiverde— Está tan jodido como Lucy.

Los dos rieron y se fueron a la biblioteca a pasar la tarde molestando a la vieja bibliotecaria.

* * *

—¡FRED! —lo paró una voz que lo dejó helado, ¿Le estaba llamando en serio?, se volteó para ver a Lucy corriendo hacia él hasta que estuvo justo en frente suyo recuperando el aire perdido— ¿Has visto a Alex?

—Creo que en la sala común —se encogió de hombros— ¿Para qué lo quieres? —curioseó, nervioso.

—Mira, encontré esto —le pasó la foto de Alex— Quiero saber quién es el tipo que recorté, si lo hice tuve que tener un buen problema con él, y mira, se nota que tiene el mismo uniforme y Alex la insignia de capitán por lo que es reciente entonces quería pregu…

—Lucy, ¿Por qué haces esto? —ella paró en seco y le miró ofendida.

—Presiento que me ocultan algo, ¿Cómo nadie puede saber por qué aparecí de la noche a la mañana medio muerta en el jardín, nadando en la sangre de mi propia cabeza? —miró a la nada, meneando la cabeza y luego se dio cuenta de que él aún tenía la foto entre sus manos— En fin, ¿Tienes alguna idea de quién podría ser el del recorte?

Él torció el gesto…

_Lucy entró como siempre, escurridiza, a la sala común de los leones para celebrar la victoria de estos contra los hufflepuff; habría pasado hace unos segundos a darle sus dramáticas condolencias a Hugo, quien refunfuñaba que si él hubiese estado en el equipo nada de eso hubiera pasado, y ahora estaba ahí, abrazando al nuevo capitán por su primera gran victoria._

—_Paliza —rió soltándolo— Mira, tengo una foto de los más guapos de este equipo —y ahí la vio, mostrándole una foto de los supuestos "más guapos" a su amigo, entonces llegó a colarse paseando un brazo por sus hombros y fijó sus ojos en la foto._

_Era él y Alex, sudados, sonriendo felices y saludando a la cámara._

—_Y el celoso viene a comprobar que está en la foto —Alex se burló y se fue a charlar con los demás, Lucy lo miró de reojo._

—_¿De dónde la conseguiste? —preguntó él._

—_Se la robé al fotógrafo, despistado —ella la miró— Me gusta tu sonrisa._

—_Las sonrisas de las personas felices son las mejores —comentó él, egocéntrico._

—_¿Eres feliz? —la chica se abrazó a su torso, cobijándose en su pecho mientras él suspiraba y la aseguraba entre sus brazos._

—_Tengo todo lo que quiero, ¿Por qué no ser feliz? —le besó el cabello, le tomó la mano y salieron de la sala común sin que nadie lo notara._

—¡HEY! —y volvió al presente con la chica frente a él.

—Ese era yo —murmuró mientras Lucy alzaba las cejas, sorprendida.


End file.
